Um tema por semana
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Desafio de leitura, temas variados com Dégel e Seraphina sendo os lindos que eles são.
1. Chapter 1

Não era sempre que Degel pegava aquele caminho, só quando ele sabia que ela estava de volta de suas viagens. Não pensemos que ele a espiava, não é isso, mas lhe fazia bem passar na frente de sua casa e vê-la caminhando de um lado para o outro no telefone.

"Não é esse o caminho gelinho, por que estamos passando por aqui? Aquela gata já pousou por aqui?"

"Que rima idiota essa, Kárdia. Só achei melhor mudar o caminho, gosto dessa rua."

"Claro, cheia de buracos, com casas horríveis e nenhum boteco pra jogar conversa fora. Rua excelente pra se passar. Principalmente com um carro ótimo como o seu. Qualquer tropeço já vai pro mecânico. Acho que devia passar a conta da oficina pra essa mulher. Já que pegar ela você não vai mesmo."

Conforme o carro vai passando com seu barulho característico, Seraphina já ajeita os cabelos e vai para a janela.

"Mas ele já está passando minha filha?"

"O barulhento? Está sim pai."

"Já que você gosta dele, chama ele pra entrar."

"Perde a graça pai."

E lá foi para a janela de seu quarto andar de um lado para o outro enquanto um carro extremamente barulhento passava em frente a sua casa.


	2. Chapter 2

"Acho que algo aconteceu com a minha varinha de condão Calvera. Eu não consigo mais usar o pó mágico com ela."

"Qual é a lógica de usar pó mágico com a varinha de condão? Não é um ou outro?"

"Potencialização. Quando preciso de um feitiço mais forte uso os dois, principalmente para feitiços de gelo."

"Esses de temperatura são os mais fáceis, é ensinado a fazer gelo e fogo no primeiro ano, como você acha que é difícil, sendo essa aluna exemplar que é? Nem parece que é irmã daquele imprestável do Unity que só consegue os feitiços por causa do amiguinho dele."

"Não é esfriar somente, é chegar ao zero absoluto e ser mestre do gelo e do calor, minha cara."

"Quem quer ser mestre do gelo, meu Merlin? Pra que uma coisa tão inútil?"

"Você não entende. Vou falar com Dégel."

"Ah, mas sabia que era isso! Você quer ir ver aquele feiticeiro. Sabe muito bem que é proibido fadas se encontrarem com magos. Pode perder sua varinha de condão e suas asas Seraphina. Pode perder tudo se alguém te pegar."

"Unity é amigo dele."

"Unity é homem, sabe como são essas leis para as fada-macho. Eles podem tudo e nós não podemos nada."

"E acha certo que fiquemos aqui, perdendo todo o nosso potencial mágico por puro machismo das leis fadas?" e pensando em uma maneira de não ir sozinha até o covil dos magos lembrou "o mago Kárdia voltou para a fortaleza. As magias venenosas dele são muito interessantes, sem falar aquela mistura de magias coronárias com magias solares. Dizem que ele treinou com o deus sol, o deus da terra a qual nasceu, como será que estão os poderes dele agora?"

"Tão patéticos quanto eram quando ele saiu daqui. Aquele gregozinho não sabe nem os feitiços básicos. Qualquer botânico faz o que ele faz e sem fazer tanta bagunça. Não sei o motivo dos magos serem tão exaltados pelos fadas macho e o motivo pelo qual não podemos nos aproximar deles."

"Esses não são quaisquer magos, são os 12 magos sagrados. Dégel e Kardia são dois deles. Não é de se surpreender que eles saibam tanto."

"Acha que sabemos menos? Seraphina, somos deusas das fadas, podemos com eles a qualquer hora. Tenho certeza."

"Não somos deusas, somos meras fadas. Porém temos poderes suficientes. Podemos treinar e desafiar os magos."

"Para que desafiar os magos? O que isso traria de bom?"

"Seríamos vistas. Conhecidas. Você não quer desafiar o sistema? Meu pai disse que aquelas que desafiam os magos são conhecidas até hoje."

"Você conhece alguém que desafiou?"

"Minha mãe, mas ela perdeu. Desafiou o mago de gelo, o mago Krest, que por sinal era o mestre do mago de gelo atual. Não acredito que a minha mãe perdeu. Isso é inaceitável."

"Então isso é lavar a honra? Nada de sentimentos inapropriados por homens idiotas e extremamente poderosos?"

"Eu só tenho um sentimento inapropriado: Raiva."

"Interessante mesmo, mas como faremos isso?"

"Faremos?"

"Claro, não pense que vou te deixar seguir sozinha, você é minha melhor amiga e eu nunca vi você lutando ou ao menos desafiando alguém."

"Certeza que é só por isso? Que não tem nada a ver com um certo mago escorpiano que acabou de vir de terras astecas?"

"A curiosidade sempre supera o meu bom senso. Nos preparemos então."

Ambas as fadas começaram a treinar até mais tarde, fazendo suas poções e treinando seus feitiços, quando anunciaram que o festival seria antecipado por causa dos convidados especiais. Perturbadas profundamente, Calvera e Seraphina souberam que os magos seriam convidados e elas teriam que se preparar, contudo, sabiam das inúmeras responsabilidades imputadas às fadas naquele momento em especial.

"É a oportunidade perfeita. Estamos prontas para o desafio, mas também tenhamos em mente tudo o que podemos perder."

Elas estão caminhando para os bastidores quando ouvem algumas vozes familiares.

"Unity, como vai? Faz tempo que não nos vemos. E a Seraphina?"

"Nossa Degel, você nem consegue disfarçar. Por favor. Vai cortejá-la ou vai fazer esse joguinho pra sempre?"

Seraphina fica lívida com o que ouve e sai sorrindo zombeteiramente, imaginando o quão interessante pode ser esse festival.


	3. Chapter 3

Não era todos os dias que Seraphina queria trabalhar. Não, nada disso. Ela era uma enfermeira que estava completamente exausta de tanto pegar plantões para poder custear as contas que ainda dividia com uma amiga de faculdade. Contudo, ela estava beirando o limite da exaustão porque estava simplesmente curiosa sobre um paciente.

"Isso não é no mínimo antiético, Seraphina?"

"Ninguém sabe o que eu estou fazendo além de você. E não tem como ninguém achar que tem nada de errado, sendo que eu o trato como um paciente normal."

"Sim, mas será que ninguém no hospital percebeu que você está com 4 plantões de 12h durante a semana só pra tratar normalmente de um paciente? Você, a mesma pessoa que não podia esperar mais que um plantão acabasse?!"

"Antes você reclamava que eu não trabalhava o suficiente, hoje você reclama que eu trabalho demais. O que você quer de mim Calvera?"

"Quero que você me diga pra que diabos está fazendo isso? O que você ganha trabalhando tanto especificamente com aquele paciente? Isso é loucura!"

"Não é loucura nenhuma. Eu só tenho mais incentivo pra trabalhar. Ao menos não estou atrasando as contas do apartamento, certo? Você não tem motivos pra reclamar. Nenhum motivo pra reclamar."

"Eu moro com você e não te vejo há quase duas semanas. Eu só sei que você tem um certo interesse nesse paciente porque ele é amigo do meu ex-namorado e ele sempre vai visitá-lo. Você nem cogita que esse cara possa ter uma vida além do hospital, certo?!"

"Como você sabe que é o amigo do Kardia? E como vocês estão se falando?!"

"Ele trabalha no mesmo escritório que eu. Chegou lá há duas semanas e está fazendo da minha vida um inferno. Eu ainda o amo Seraphina e eu nem posso conversar com você sobre isso porque você não está aqui. Está louca em cima daquele cara que é o melhor amigo dele."

"Você sabe se ele tem alguém?"

"O Kardia?"

"Não..o amigo."

"Aaaaaaaaaah, mas eu sabia que era por causa de homem! Seraphina, você vai morrer de tanta canseira, minha deusa, parece louca! Reduza seus plantões!"

"Não vou! Não quero! Provavelmente no fim do mês me mandarão reduzir."

"Porque terão que te pagar demais e é bem isso que você merece!"

"Talvez eles me dêem banco de horas. Eu não sei! Mas não é isso que me preocupa. Me conte essa história do Kardia. Sei que estou devendo como amiga."

"Bom, sabe que namoramos durante a faculdade, certo? Então. Eu estou trabalhando na empresa na qual ele sempre sonhou em trabalhar. Só agora ele entrou. Não é bem uma história, é só um fato que aconteceu."

"Lembro bem que Kardia não é só um fato. Ele é O fato. Ele não é o amor da sua vida? Algo assim? Pra não dizer o mínimo? E você vive se culpando pelo término do namoro?"

"Não tem bem o que culpar. Não é culpa dele se eu não estava segura de mim e vivia fazendo cena de ciúmes, mas ele não me deixava segura. Sempre parecia que eu devia correr atrás de algo, que eu estava atrás dele por alguma razão que não era amor. Era como se ele vivesse me afastando, sei lá por que. Mas passou. Estamos cordiais agora, como adultos devem ser."

"Se você diz, mas você não me engana, mulher. Eu sei quando está triste. Deixa eu ir trabalhar agora. Até amanhã."

Seraphina se apressa para pegar o metrô, já que não podia se atrasar de modo algum. Ela tinha que pegar o primeiro turno da noite para poder cuidar daquele paciente em particular.

Se alguém fosse perguntar pra ela o motivo daquela cisma, ela não saberia responder. Só sabia que achava aquela figura muito interessante e que ele parecia ser uma pessoa boa. E se tinha algo que estava faltando na vida de Seraphina eram pessoas boas. Ele não precisava ficar com ela, claro que não, ela nem iria querer isso, contudo, ficar perto dele não era nada demais, mesmo que fosse com ele em coma.

Chegou ao hospital bem em tempo de pegar o primeiro turno. A enfermeira chefe, sabendo um pouco daquela cisma, decidiu ajudar a moça, designando-a para o moço em coma. Só que naquele dia em particular, ele não estava sozinho. Quando ela chegou ao quarto, havia mais um moço com ele, o ex da amiga Calvera. Era meio impossível de não saber, quando a foto de cabeceira é ele, certo?

Seraphina hesitou porque ouviu que ele estava falando com o comatoso e achou que seria uma invasão de privacidade. Mas como a ética dela estava deixando a desejar, colou o ouvido na porta.

"Degel, já faz um mês que você está aqui nessa cama. Por que não acorda? Eu fiquei receoso em lhe ver, já que eu não acredito ainda que você esteja nessa situação. Não acredito que o meu melhor amigo esteja em coma e eu tenho tanto pra lhe contar...como eu não sei quando você vai acordar, na verdade ninguém sabe, eu vou falar. Já que eu falo pouco, como você mesmo tirava sarro. Bom, eu finalmente consegui entrar naquela empresa que eu sempre sonhei. E sabe quem trabalha lá? A Calvera. A minha namorada da faculdade. Você se lembra, certo? Do tanto que eu falava nela? Do tanto que eu amo? Mas a insegurança dela foi demais pra mim. Bom, a Calvera trabalha lá e ela está ainda mais linda, tem um alto cargo, mas parece que não ganha tão bem quanto os outros diretores. E eu não entendi isso ainda. Eu não entendi porque eu estou aqui e você está aí, sendo que o culpado desse acidente fui eu. Degel, você precisa acordar. Precisa me dizer que não me culpa, precisa me perdoar e precisa viver." Kardia começa a chorar.

Seraphina se sentindo uma invasora naquele momento simplesmente tira o jaleco e vai pra casa, se sentindo horrível por tratar como uma curiosidade um fato tão doloroso pra alguém.


	4. Chapter 4

Apego...praticamente uma doença, não? Aquilo sempre passava pela cabeça dela. Desde quando tinha conseguido o contato com aquele paciente naquela situação antiética, desde quando começaram a se encontrar, sempre se imaginava doente, como se alguma virose tivesse prejudicado seriamente suas capacidades mentais e deixado-a completamente dependente de um total desconhecido.

Era a terceira vez na semana que ela acordava naquela cama que não era sua com braços a envolvendo que mesmo sem querer a repeliam. E mais uma vez ela teve o mesmo monólogo de arrependimento, conferiu se ele dormia e se levantou silenciosamente na ponta dos pés para chegar até a porta como se estivesse tentando salvar a própria pele, mas se ela estava fugindo de alguma peste, claramente era o mesmo pensamento.

Chegando em casa, deparou-se com a amiga no sofá.

-De novo Seraphina?

-É!

-Você não ia parar?

-Eu paro, todos os dias. Você está sozinha aqui?

-Estou sim.

-Onde está o Kardia? Ele não veio?

-O problema é esse. Ele sempre vem. Sempre está aqui. Sempre está na minha cama, como você sempre está na de Dégel. E o casamento deles? Eu não entendi absolutamente nada. Eles se casam, no cartório e tudo, nos convidam e não nos deixam em paz?

-Eu estou cansada. Pedi uns dias de folga. Vou pra casa do meu pai, mas finge que não sabe onde eu estou, por favor?

-Claro!

-Acho que devemos mudar de cama Calvera, acho que devemos mudar tudo isso.

Passaram alguns dias e Seraphina manteve a palavra de sumir por uns dias, não sem que produzisse uma comoção e uma inquisição por parte de Degel, a qual Calvera resistiu bravamente.

Sem Seraphina, Calvera estava sem chão. Sua melhor amiga, por mais insana que fosse, estava sempre lhe dando suporte e agora ela se encontrava incomunicável, o que fazia com que Calvera ficasse ensandecida, sem noção do que estava acontecendo. Só tinha uma solução para esse dilema mental: fumar sem parar. Foi o que ela fez, fumou por dias, sem parar, criando uma bruma praticamente intransponível. Tentava aspirar a fumaça, em uma espécie de suicídio lento. Não aguentava mais, mas a fumaça não foi o suficiente para sufoca-la. Nem para deixa-la surda, já que ouvia o bater na porta. Achou que era Seraphina finalmente retornando, mas a amiga tinha a chave, então, somente uma pessoa iria procurá-la a essa hora. Kardia.

Acendeu mais um cigarro e foi se arrastando até a porta. Ouviu um bater desesperado, colocou a mão na maçaneta, como se estivesse fervendo e o deixou entrar.

-Não me ouviu batendo?

-Ouvi.

-Por que demorou tanto?

-Não quero transar com um gay enrustido hoje.

Quando a frase deixou seus lábios ela já havia se arrependido, mas ao mesmo tempo, se sentiu livre. Não queria deixar de conviver com ele, contudo, aquilo era demais. Ele era casado legalmente com outro homem e vivia atrás dela. Como se nada no mundo importasse, e ela? Se submetia a essa situação catastrófica. Tinha aceito cada investida, cada contado, cada carinho, como se não importasse que ele nunca fosse verdadeiramente dela. Como se cada vez que se visse, se unissem, fosse uma espécie de punição por tê-lo perdido no passado, quando o drama foi demais para ambos aguentarem.

"Calvera...

"Não, me deixe falar. Eu não quero mais Kardia. Não quero mais você. Eu estou cheia de estar no seu caminho, entre você e o Dégel, que também deveria deixar a Seraphina em paz. Ela desapareceu. Ela fugiu dessa loucura a qual eu não consigo abandonar. Que merda! Eu não quero mais isso. Vai embora daqui."

Kardia ficou lívido, jamais esperava que ela realmente fosse rejeitá-lo. Estava acostumado a fazer o que bem entendesse e nunca nem se preocupou com os sentimentos dela, com o que ela desejava. Sempre esteve muito claro que ela lhe pertencia, mesmo quando não estavam juntos, mesmo quando ela estava com outros, mas a alma dela, essa sim, somente dele. Contudo, nunca ouviu uma recusa da parte dela, não sabia como se portaria neste momento. Ela que sempre lhe pareceu tão disponível.

Talvez fosse uma daquelas tentativas da mulher em fazer um charme para o homem, claro, um jogo novo de sedução. A mulher que ele amava, apesar de nunca ter dito isso em voz alta, jamais lhe repudiaria.

"Te repudio Kardia, saia da minha casa. Fique longe de mim."

Ele ainda não tinha se dado conta da resolução dela quando se viu sendo jogado para fora e ouviu a porta ensurdecedora.


	5. Chapter 5

—Como assim Seraphina? Como assim? Isso não pode estar certo! Você ficou com ele uma vez! Não foi? Apenas uma vez?

—Aparentemente só precisa de uma vez Calvera.

—Isso não é justo.

—Não é mesmo.

— E o que você vai fazer?

—Fugir, oras.

—Mas como fugir?

—Fugindo. Fugir do meu irmão, do meu pai..eu não quero nem ver a cara do Degel. Foi só uma transa afoita, que provavelmente eu gostei mais do que ele. Eu gosto dele e a recíproca não é verdadeira. Eu já me diverti. Vou ter uma lembrança e bem simples assim.

—Isso não é brincar de boneca Seraphina. Isso é uma criança! Como você pode estar assim?

—Eu não posso me deixar ficar de outro jeito. Só isso. Não posso. É a minha vida, não é? Eu quero ser mãe, aconteceu. Eu vou assumir. Agora você pode ficar aí me criticando, me deixando mais nervosa ou pode ser minha amiga que eu estou precisando e me ajudar a fazer as malas. A escolha é sua. Eu preciso de você nesse momento Calvera, você é a única que pode me ajudar. Lembra? Nós por nós.

—Claro que eu lembro, não vou te deixar na mão. Jamais faria isso. Eu vou com você. Sei de um lugar onde podemos ir.

Seraphina se sente aliviada em saber que pelo menos pode contar com sua melhor amiga. Tinha transado com Degel há um mês e meio e não tinham se falado. Ele entrou em um ciclo de viagens profissionais sem previsão de retorno. Ela não quis correr atrás. Ele era um desses _masterminds _da informática e ela era apenas a secretária dele. Claro, ela sempre gostou dele, mesmo quando ele era apenas o amigo bobo do irmão dela, mais novo, só pra ser mais problemático. Sem falar que foi só uma noite depois de um _happy hour_ inesperado. Ela nunca era convidada para essas coisas, só conseguiu o emprego porque ele se lembrava do irmão dela.

Claro, se ela entrasse com o processo, a criança teria uma boa condição, mas não seria justo imputar uma relação assim. Estava tudo errado. Respirou fundo, depois da conversa com a amiga e com outros detalhes encaminhados resolveu-se e voltou para a empresa decidida a se demitir. Tinha economias e tudo iria dar certo. Não é como se ela fosse a melhor secretária do mundo, certo? Vivia se estabanando e nunca tinha certeza...e tinha feito a burrice de engravidar do chefe.

Chegou do almoço e foi cumprimentada por todos como era de praxe e sentou-se à sua mesa. Ligou o computador e começou a digitar sua carta de demissão, sentiu-se ridícula porque achava que não era necessário e foi para o RH.

Ao aproximar-se do RH ouviu a voz de Degel e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, detestou-se por esses sentimentos adolescentes, considerando que já tinha mais de 30 anos, respirou fundo mais uma vez e adentrou o recinto.

—Boa tarde, com licença Selinsa, posso falar com você?

—Claro Seraphina, aconteceu alguma coisa? – olhou diretamente para o chefe.

—Ah, não pode ser no particular?

—É uma denúncia? - Selinsa perguntou apreensiva.

—Eu...não...é um pedido de dispensa. Eu quero me demitir.

A sala ficou imersa em um silêncio sepulcral e a voz de Degel se fez ouvir.

—Demissão? Por que?

A mulher pensou...pensou antes de dar uma resposta: - Porque eu não sou uma funcionária à altura e aconteceram algumas coisas das quais não me orgulho e não posso continuar fazendo parte do corpo de funcionários da L.C Ltda. É isso. Preciso sair daqui.

—Você sabe que sai com uma mão na frente e outra atrás Seraphina?

—Sei sim Selinsa, eu só quero sair, certo? E eu achei que todos ficariam felizes. Não é como se eu fosse a mais competente. Eu não quero cumprir aviso, aplique a multa e me deixa ir embora.

—Alguém te maltratou aqui?

—Que interrogatório é essa Selinsa? As pessoas se demitem o tempo todo dessa empresa e não acontece isso. Por um acaso eu fiz alguma coisa pra vocês não quererem que eu saia?

—Seraphina, estamos nós 3 aqui, eu sei o que aconteceu há um mês atrás.

—Um mês e meio, mas quem está contando?

A loira ficou surpresa por ouvir Degel falando abertamente sobre o que aconteceu, mas não ponderou muito.

—Não vim fazer uma denúncia e nem acusar ninguém de nada. Eu sei que estávamos ambos bêbados e eu era a única mulher disponível no momento. Não espero nada em relação a isso, sei que não faço parte dos padrões que nosso patrão escolhe para suas parceiras...Selinsa, por que você está fazendo isso? Achei que éramos amigas ou no mínimo colegas.

—Você se deprecia demais Seraphina.

A platinada estava ficando nervosa. – Isso não é uma porra de terapia Selinsa. Faz o meu aviso, eu quero ir embora. Faz essa merda agora! Se quiser colocar justa causa que coloque, eu não estou nem ligando. Eu sempre fiz tudo certo, fiz o meu melhor, mesmo não sendo à altura da empresa, mas eu fiz, eu sempre fiz, agora, que eu quero ir embora, por conta de uma situação que poderia colocar a idoneidade do chefe em cheque, acontece esse circo? FAZ O MEU AVISO AGORA.

Selinsa parecia chocada, nunca tinha visto Seraphina se comportar assim, ela parecia muito tensa. – Acho que você deveria se acalmar.

Seraphina se virou para Degel e disse: - Me demite agora. Eu preciso sair daqui, me demite agora.

Antes que ele falasse algo, Selinsa interveio: - Degel fica quieto.

—Eu não vou processar ele Selinsa, eu só quero ir embora, anda.

Ficou tão alterada que sentiu tontura e só se viu caindo no chão sendo amparada por alguém.

Depois de um tempo ela voltou a si e estava em uma cama de hospital com Calvera ao seu lado.

—O que houve Vera?

—Você desmaiou. Estava muito nervosa e desmaiou na empresa e trouxeram você para cá. Você estava pedindo demissão e se alterou.

—O bebê? Deusa o bebê...Calvera..

—Está bem. Degel sabe da criança.

—Sabe, sabe? Como ele sabe?

—Eles me ligaram porque eu sou seu contato de emergência e acharam que eu era sua namorada e pediram pra saber de quantos meses você estava grávida. E eu nem tinha imaginado que ele estava ali e disse que era de um mês e meio. Ele sabe da sua gravidez e ele sabe que é dele. Quando eu cheguei ele veio me perguntar e eu fiquei tão alterada que contei que era dele.

—Ok, isso não muda nada. Eu me demiti, pedi pra ele me demitir. Disse que não ia processar. Mas acho que briguei com a Selinsa e ela vai me dar justa causa.

—Não vai. Ela disse que notou algumas mudanças. Ela queria que você denunciasse por conta do comportamento inapropriado dele. Na verdade, ela queria falar com você sobre isso.

—Nem quero saber, quando eu posso sair daqui?

O médico entrou com Dégel em seus calcanhares. Parecia muito gentil, mas ela sempre teve medo de médicos. E estar em uma mesma sala que o pai da sua criança tinha se tornado um exercício mental muito complicado de umas horas para cá.

—Boa tarde senhorita Seraphina, fico feliz que tenha acordado. Temos que discutir algumas coisas sobre o seu bebê.

—Tem alguma coisa errada com ele, doutor?

—Não. Mas você tem pressão alta e isso pode vir a desencadear eclampsia. Você fez o pré-natal?

—Não. Eu descobri hoje na hora do almoço.

—E não ficou feliz?

—Fiquei sim, mas tive que tomar umas decisões rápidas e tive alguns contratempos, motivos pelos quais eu devo estar nessa cama. E quando eu posso sair daqui?

—Por conta da sua pressão, deve ficar em observação por mais um dia aqui e aproveitemos para fazer os exames necessários. Vou pedir para alguma enfermeira vir aqui colher o sangue. – Virando-se para Calvera - Moça, você pode me acompanhar? Você é o contato de emergência, preciso falar algumas coisas sobre o estado dela, tudo bem?

Calvera assentiu e o seguiu. Quando a porta se fechou, Degel tinha ficado no quarto com Seraphina. Ela ficou assustadíssima porque agora ele sabia e temia a reação...ah, ela só queria ir embora. Estava quase chamando alguém quando ele começou a falar.

—Você não ia me contar.

—Não. Você não planejou nada, não era pra ter acontecido. Foi só um engano.

—Engano. Degel disse em um murmúrio.

—É! Um engano da sua parte, eu sei o tipo de mulher com quem você anda, entende? Eu não sou desse tipo, não satisfaço os seus padrões, foi um engano bêbado. Eu gostei bastante e sou adulta pra lidar com as consequências. Eu só quero lidar com as consequências em paz.

—Você acha que foi um engano da minha parte ir pra cama com você, que eu sou um mulherengo e provavelmente tão patético que você ia se demitir pra não me contar que está esperando um filho meu.

—Você não é patético, mas não é o tipo de pessoa que se relaciona comigo. Pensa bem Degel, eu estou facilitando as coisas, eu não vou processar, não vou fazer nada, só quero ficar tranquila.

—E eu sou o tipo de pessoa que vai deixar o meu filho e a mãe dele desamparados por medo de um suposto processo? É isso? Isso que eu faria? Você acha que eu sou esse tipo de homem?

—Você é legal Degel, mas é um garoto, por mais que seja um cara incrível, tem coisas que você não consegue fazer, não precisa fazer. Eu estou liberando você, ok? Achei que ficaria feliz.

— Eu não sou um garoto. Não vou aceitar que me trate como um garoto. Você me viu como homem naquele dia. Eu me lembro de cada detalhe daquela noite e garanto que você vai me ver como homem novamente. Eu vou assumir a criança mesmo que você não queira. Eu sou adulto, porra! Vou provar pra você que sou adulto e que sou digno de você. Como você pode achar que eu ficaria feliz com isso Seraphina? Como?

—Digno de mim? Não tem nada de digno nisso. Você era meu chefe e eu fui imprudente, eu sou mais velha, eu deveria ter me refreado e você falou um palavrão? Nossa!

—Eu acho que você não está entendendo o que quero dizer e eu estou nervoso. Gente nervosa fala palavrão. O que quero dizer é que SIM, EU QUIS VOCÊ! Eu quero você desde quando eu descobri pra que o meu pênis serve. E eu aproveitei a oportunidade que eu tive de chegar perto de você, porra. Claro que eu iria aproveitar. E fique bem ciente que eu vou assumir essa criança e vou ser um pai decente, como o que eu não tive, então se conforme. Vamos passar muito tempo juntos.


End file.
